1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical connector assemblies and more particularly to improved guide means for components of an electrical connector assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies often include a pair of pin contacts projecting from one connector body or receptacle member into a blind recess for engagement with a pair of socket contacts recessed in a second connector body or plug member. The plug member is inserted into the blind recess for establishing electrical connections between the contacts. Misalignment of the pin contacts and socket contacts naturally occurs frequently rendering the assembly of the connector bodies difficult and time-consuming.
The socket contacts are inserted into the respective connector body, which is of a relatively hard rubber or other dielectric material, through a riser or small diameter portion at one end of the body. The socket contact has a blunt end or face of larger diameter than the riser and the riser is expanded to receive the socket contact and thereafter form a relatively tight seal therewith. When axial pressure is manually applied to the socket contact to effect entry, small misalignment may result in failure to spread the riser and the socket contact may slip to either cause injury or damage to the connector body and the operator.
To effect connections to the contacts, the ends of several conductors leading to the contacts in the connector body and a jacket in which the conductors are carried must be skinned to enable connection to the contacts. The skinned conductor ends are located in the connector body while the jacket end is usually located adjacent the body and is subject to the entrance of moisture or other contaminants, for example, creating deleterious effects.